Comatose
by Mrbubbles415
Summary: Maka Likes Soul but doesn't think Soul likes her back. Soul Likes Maka but doesn't see himself fit for her. What happens to this relationship with the weather takes a turn for the worse.


Rain, it fell hard on Death City. An unusual event that didn't occur often. The sky was grey, dark, and cloudy as the drops of rain fell from the sky. For most the rain means a day that they spend inside, relaxing with the family. But for one albino haired teen it meant the streets would be empty and quite, a perfect time for a stroll through the city. With umbrella in hand, the teen walked the streets with only the sounds being the rain as it hit his umbrella and the jazz music he was listening to on his phone.

It had been a whole hour since he left his apartment. He'd finished his walk and was now unlocking the door to his apartment. When he had come through the door we was greeted by a very angry and violent blond.

"Where the hell have you been Soul, your always leaving without telling me, guh im so angry I could.. Maka CHOP!"

"I was out for a walk god damn it.. Is that anyway to greet someone .. and jeez i didn't think i had to tell where the hell i was all the time, your not my mom tiny tits" Soul insulted as he rubbed his head from the first blow only to receive another right as he removed his hands from his head.

"I thought i told you not to call me that!" Maka shouted

Maka was Soul's meister and Soul was her weapon. Together we they were known as the dynamic duo that took down the kishin. Maka was a blonde haired, green eyed straight A student that went to the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy otherwise known as the DWMA. She was serious about her work while Soul, her partner was more laid back and hadn't a care in the world in fact he was one of the coolest kids in school. But they still got along and were the best of friends. Sure they fought a lot but it never lasted long , they could always count on each other. But recently the they had been fighting more often. Ever since the the rain had started to fall Soul was out of the house more and never told her where he was going he just left. And it worried Maka sick, but Soul always came back which was a relief to Maka, but she feared the day he would not return safely. Reason being is that secretly Maka had very strong feelings for Soul. She just didn't have the guts to tell him because she was afraid that Soul didn't feel the same about her. So for now, she kept her feelings bottled up.

Soul, being as dense as he is hasn't notice the feelings Maka has for him. Even after resonating souls with her over a thousand times he has not once detected the feelings she has for him. But secretly Soul had feelings for Maka as well. But didn't deam himself fit to date his beautiful meister. She was smart and he was dumb. She was serious and he was laid back. But even if they were opposites Soul still had feelings for her. So strong that if her life was on the line he would use his to protect hers. And he had already demonstrated that more than once. And as corny as it sounds Soul really felt that she completed him. She was is other half and couldn't live without her. But again he didn't see himself fit to be a good boyfriend for her so he settled for being partners and best friends. But recently he has been depressed. He had opened Maka's school locker trying to rig it for a prank he and Blackstar had brewed. When he found at least twenty letters asking her out on dates and some where already opened. Soul had torn up all the letters and burned them behind the school. Later that day rain fell hard from the very thought of the letters infuriated Soul, but at the same time it depressed him because he could only wish that he could ask her out. So Soul started taking walks in the rain to clear his mind. But recently Maka had been more moody and on his case since he started to take these walks. He didn't see what the big deal was he was only going out on walks, it was so uncool.

"You never tell me where you are going. I thought were best friends i mean don't you trust me to atleast tell me where your going?" Maka asked and to her shock Soul responded with..

"No." Reason being is that his walks were his alone time, it was a time where he cleared his mind of what he saw that day, which had still been haunting him. Being alone on his walks is what kept him sane. And he feared that if he told her then he would have to explain and tell her his secret and he was afraid of the way she would react to his confession. Just thinking about all this was making Soul want to leave again this time just for aslong as it took to clear his mind. But when he went to face the door he was bombarded with more questions.

"Your leaving again? You just got home. Gosh i should have listened to my Mom. You can never trust men. You are just like Papa!" She screamed.

That's when Soul snapped he had never in his life wanted to be compared to that pathetic excuse of life known as her father. Soul, angered by what she just said had now dropped his umbrella and grabbed the keys to his bike. Maka noticing that he had grabbed his keys was now scrambling to try to stop him from leaving."No Soul, wait stop!" but Soul couldn't look at Maka right now let alone be in the same house. He tore away from her grip and sped out inot the cold wet night. Leaving Maka in the cold dark apartment by herself. She felt empty like something was missing and she knew exactly what it was it was. Soul. She wanted to take back what she just said and apologize but Soul left his phone here and had already left. Saddened by the events that had just occurred she curled up onto the couch, wearing one of Soul's shirts, and cried herself to sleep.

The Next Morning, Maka had woken up from the couch were she had cried herself to sleep. Figuring that Soul came back sometime late last night, Maka went to wake Soul up for school but there was no reply when she opened the door to his room it was empty. Soul had not come home last night. She started to panic. Then she heard her phone ring. It was Blackstar. Thank God, Maka figured that Soul had spent that night as his place and He was calling her to tell her everything was alright but when picked up the phone what she had heard made her go stiff. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to go into shock. Very Seriously BlackStar Said.  
"Maka? Its about Soul he is in the Hospital he is in a Coma... Hello? Hello?"...

**A/N:** Hey guys and gals for those of you who have read the first chapter already yes i did go back and fix all my typos i apologize for putting out something so embarrassing. As you all can guess i am looking for people who would be interested in Beta'ing the chapters for this story if you are interested please pm me. Well that's all for now untill next update which should be up by sunday. Bubbles


End file.
